sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lake of Rings
Lake of Rings, znane również jako Power Ring Pool – lokacja pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to jezioro w pobliżu Knothole, z którego Knothole Freedom Fighters pozyskują pierścienie. Opis thumb|left|Lake of Rings w pierwszym sezonie Lake of Rings to niewielkie jezioro w pobliżu Knothole. Jego wygląd różni się między sezonami. W pierwszym sezonie jezioro posiada skalny wodospad, oraz mały pień drzewa na którym można usiąść. W odcinku Heads or Tails jezioro jest bardzo małe, niemal okrągłe. Posiada jedynie mały pomost w postaci grubej, połamanej gałęzi. W drugim sezonie główna część jeziora jest okrągła, oraz posiada wpadające do niej strumyki z wyższych pięter jeziora, oddzielonych skałami. Na dnie jeziora znajduje się maszyna zawierająca Power Rock, która początkowo co 24 godziny generowała nowy pierścień, ale później zostało to przyspieszone do 12 godzin. Wówczas jezioro zaczyna emitować złote światło, które przebija się przez wodę, a po chwili z wody wynurza się pierścień. Czasami towarzyszy mu przy tym wir wodny. Historia Sezon pierwszy [[Plik:Heads or Tails 097.png|thumb|Lake of Rings w odcinku Heads or Tails]] W odcinku Sonic and Sally Sonic, Tails i Rotor czekali w pobliżu Lake of Rings na pierścień dla niebieskiego jeża]]. Po tym jak Tails wziął pierścień, Rotor złapał go aby nie wpadł do jeziora. Następnie Sonic wziął dla siebie pierścień i pobiegł do Robotropolis, aby uratować Sally. Później Tails siedział smutny nad jeziorem pierścieni, z powodu tego że Sonic zignorował jego ostrzeżenie przed fałszywą Sally. Gdy jednak prawdziwa Sally do niego przyszła, lis został pocieszony. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Rotor odbywał swoją wartę nad jeziorem, kiedy przyszedł do niego Antoine, aby go zmienić. Rotor nieświadomie podsunął Antoine pomysł, by schwytał Doktora Robotnika by zaimponować Sally. Antoine wykradł pierścień z jeziora, ale zostawił jego cząsteczki na gałązce, której użył by go wyciągnąć. Sonic i jego przyjaciele odkryli to potem i jeż pobiegł zatrzymać Antoine. W odcinku Warp Sonic Sally pokazała Griffowi jezioro pierścieni. Kiedy Antoine zasnął na swojej warcie, Griff wskoczył do jeziora i ukradł z jego dna Power Rock. Gdy Sonic, Sally i Antoine przybyli na miejsce, zauważyli zniknięcie kamienia. Sonic odzyskał potem Power Rock, choć połowę oddał Griffowi. W odcinku Heads or Tails trzymany przez Rotora Tails wyciągnął z jeziora pierścień, który następnie przekazał Sonicowi. Sezon drugi thumb|left|Lake of Rings przed wydaniem pierścienia W odcinku Sonic Conversion Sonic czekał nad Lake of Rings na pierścień, którego potrzebował do przywrócenia wujkowi Chuckowi świadomości. Towarzyszył mu wtedy Tails, a Sally ostrzegała jeża przed jego lekkomyślnością. Później Sonic i Sally czekali na kolejny pierścień, którego jeż potrzebował tym razem aby dogonić zrobotyzowanego Chucka, który porwał Tailsa i Antoine. W odcinku No Brainer Tails poleciał szybko do Lake of Rings, a Sally i Chuck pobiegli za nim. Lisowi udało się na czas wyciągnąć pierścień i przekazać go Sally, dzięki czemu mogli przywrócić Sonicowi wspomnienia, które utracił wskutek trafienia Memory Scramblerem. W odcinku The Void zasmucona ponową utratą ojca siedziała nad Lake of Rings, gdy przyszedł do niej Sonic, aby ją pocieszyć. W odcinku Spyhog Sonic czekał nad jeziorem na kolejny pierścień, podczas gdy towarzyszący mu Antoine przechwalał się swoimi ostatnimi dokonaniami, za które Sally go pocałowała. Kategoria:Miejsca z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)